Un consejero, dos personalidades y mucho más!
by theprincessishere16
Summary: UA érase una vez un Koji solitario qe caminaba x Irak…se me dio x entrar en un bar qe tenía muy buena pinta: ponía Alqaeda en árabe, pero kmo yo no sé árabe pensé qe ponía DIGIviajes Baratitos…
1. Conociendo a Izumi

**Un consejero, dos personalidades y mucho más!**

Y aki stoy de nuevo esperando k no m borren este fic -- T-T,

Espero k os guste U xk está así… jejeje

weno estos personajes no son mios, blablabla son de Akiyoshi Hongo and bla bla bla.., osea k ya sabeis jejejeje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la consulta de Takuya(no le daba el cerebrit pa +xd). Su secretaria atendia a una serie de parejas bastante ….raritas por asi decirlo; una señora muy gorda y su marido muy bajo y delgado…(etc), bueno + k atender los observaba y asentia a todo lo k decian. Pues si Takuya era ...….(n/a: chan chan chan chaaaaannnn…xd)…..Consejero Matrimonial.(n/a: a mi idea de l k es, con pekeñas variantes jjeje).

Su trabajo consistia en hablar con esas extrañas parejas k no se entendian ni unk les diesen kon un palo en la cabeza. No se aburria para nda, eran todo risas cada vez k escuchaba a alguien diciendo: me cuesta acostarme kon mi mujer es demasiado baja para mi, o temo "normales".

Hacia poco tiempo se habian casado sus dos mejores amigos Kouji e Izumi, y el como siempre les había aconsejado k si tenian algun problema se pasasen por alli, perooooo…no esperaba k lo hiciesen; hasta k esa mañana k parecia taaan trankila se tornó mu rarísima. Entraron en su despacho sin preguntar y discutiendo-

Takuya(T.): ehhh…hola…k haceis x aki?

Izumi(Izu.) Takuya tienes k hablar kon Kouji pero ya!

T.-xk?

Izu.: en vez de mi marido parece el conserje d nuestro edificio!

T.- se pone a limpiar y a vigilar a ls vándalos?(con gotita na cabeza)

Kouji(K.)- NOoooooooooooooOooooOOOO!-escandalizado

Izu.-en ese sentido no, pero casi ni m saluda ni nada, es conserje;k stá muy weno ;), me ignoran!

K.-muy weno?OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Izu.-¬¬

T.-ehh jejej ehh, bueno y xk la ignoras?

Izu.-no me kieres?-con ojos d gatito

K.- ¬¬ si k la…kiero…

Izu-OHHHHHHHHHHHH Has dudado!

K.- me da vergüenza decirlo…

T.- Dicelo Kouji DICELO!has k todos TE OIGAMOSSSSSSSS!-dijo en plan triunfal

Izu. Y K.- o-o juer km se pone….

K.-……

K.- YO YO YO…

K…..

T.-? Enga!tu puedes!

I.- T-T tu?

K.- …YO TENGO K IR AL BAÑO!NO ESTOY PREPARADO!-salio corriendo

Izu.- nooooooooooooo,koujiiiiiiiiiiii no me hagas estoooooooooooo!

T.- O.O weno izumi no te pongas asi, para un hombre una urgencia es una urgencia…

Izu.- ¬¬ TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

K.- aki estoy¿?¿?k pasa aki?-izumi ahorcando a su consejero - U

T.- dI..Ce..LooOO, k..me..mAta….

K.-jejejej-risa malevola- y xk lo haria?k recibo a cambio?

T.- el..abra…zo del…oso…k..tngo en ..casa!

K.- tienes un oso en casa? Vale vale!-niño pekeño ¬¬- Izumiiiiiiiiiiii te amooooooooOOOOOOOOO…-

Izu. T-T y solo me lo dices por el oso?-llorando en una esquina

K.- no!izumi lo digo xk es verdad, pero un oso es + tentador.. jejeje ;)

T.- no serás un asesino d osos no?ooU

Izu.- buahhhhhhhhhhhhh me he casado kon un asesinoooooooo….

K.- sientate izu! Ahora!

Izu.- vaaalleee…

T.- muy bien ahora todos estamos trankilos U, y vamos a hablar de vuestra relación, sin desviarnos del tema por favor!

Izu.- muy bien, desde k nos hemos casado, HACE TRES MESES, kouji duerme en el sofá T-T

K.- xk me das patadas en la cama, roncas, y cuando consigo dormirme te pones a hablar como una loca te sientas en la cama, Y ME DAS MIEDO T-T

T.- U el lado oscuro de Izumi…

Izu.- en ocasiones….duermo mucho jejeje

K. y T.- o-ou

Izu.-

T.- bueno creo k puedes remediarlo danlo un calmante o algo asi jejejej-al oido d Kouji

K.- y si la drogo?-susrra

T.- no creo k sea buena idea- viendo a izumi imitar a una oveja- a saber km se pone…

Izu.- beeeee beee…U a k soy una monado? No os parezco una ovejita?

K.- si si izumi twe entendemos-palmaditas en la cabeza de izumi.

Izu.- ¬¬ me estás tomando x oveja kouji?

T.- no acabas d decir k si eras una ovejita muy mona?o.o

Izu.- yo nunca diría eso!

K.-tiene doble personalidad o.o

Izu.(viendo un poster de una ovejita- es mío, mi tesoro, solooooo mío-voz golum e intentando arrancarlo.

T.- dejalo! Es mio!

K.- O.Ou dios mio donde estoy?

Izu.(mordiendo a takuya)- puaj k mal sabes….miooooooooo!

T.- KOUJIIIIIIIII tu esposa es caniballllll ayúdame!

K.( intentando abrir la ventana para escapar)- si si ahora espera…

Izu.- hay k poster + mono-se va a sentar- Kouji hace mucho frío no habrás la ventana-

T.- O.ou ers Izumi? O te a poseido golum ?

Izu.- d k m hablas takuya? Dejate de fantasias y analiza nuestra situación ahora!

K.- eso eso! Consejero de la palilla!

T.- es de pacotilla!¬¬

Izu.- tengo una ovejita k era muy bonita, ttenia tres patitas, pork la ora …me la comi!-voz niña pekeña

K. y T.- O-o otra vez su otra personalidad…

Izu.- chicos secretos en reunión es mala educación!

K.- jejeje bueno a lo k estabamos…

T.- Izumi, te gustan las ovejas y le tienes miedo a golum?

Izu.- ¬¬ a k viene esa pregunta?

T.- para analizar tu carácter jej jej je..

Izu.- pues no, me gusta golum y odio las ovejas aunk son muy monas..

K.- se inviert su personalidd- a takuya

T.- bueno creo k es todo por hoy, o.ou, os doy cita para mañana a las 12, no falteis..

Izu.- pero aun no hemos acabado! ¬¬ nos kieres kobrar + ehh verdad? ¬¬

T.- nOOOOOOO o.o, EJEJE estamos de promoción 6 citas y pagais 5!

K.- k barato…

Izu.- k barato? Cuestan 200 euros c/u, para eso me pago un psicólogo…

T.- te vendría mu bien…-susurra

Izu.- ¬¬ k has dichoooOOOOOOOO?

T.-adios!-los empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta con llave por si querían volver a entrar.-uffff xfin me he librado de la loca y el asesino…U

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como dije antes no está mu bien pero algo es algo , acepto criticas, quejas, etc . Si kereis comentar algo agregarme a . Es un poko corto pero soy una chica sin mucho tiempo jejej --, pero el próximo será mas largo.

Dew!


	2. Digiviajes baratitos

**Un consejero, dos personalidades y mucho más!**

**Conociendo a Kouji  
**

Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh aún no me lo han borrado! Jejeje. Como puse antes este cap iba a ser + largo, pero no kería rallarme to el rato con Kouji, yasi k na, pa la proxima Sorry x la tardnza

Weno estos personajes no son míos, blablabla son de Akiyoshi Hongo, osea k ya sabeis jejejeje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.- bueno creo k es todo por hoy, o.ou, os doy cita para mañana a las 12, no falteis..

Izu.- pero aun no hemos acabado! ¬¬ nos kieres kobrar + ehh verdad? ¬¬

T.- nOOOOOOO o.o, EJEJE estamos de promoción 6 citas y pagais 5!

K.- k barato…

Izu.- k barato? Cuestan 200 euros c/u, para eso me pago un psicólogo…

T.- te vendría mu bien…-susurra

Izu.- ¬¬ k has dichoooOOOOOOOO?

T.-adios!-los empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta con llave por si querían volver a entrar.-uffff xfin me he librado de la loca y el asesino…U

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente:

Izu.-aki stamos,tan puntuales km siempre!¬¬pasa kouji

K.- T-T,izumi me ha obligado ,yo no keríaaaaa noooooooo,

T.-kallate tio, no seas pesado ¬¬-k borde xd-weno ayer hemos conocido las personalidades d izu ¬¬

Izu.-personalidades?pro si yo no tngo personalidades, yo solo tengo beeeeeeeehhhhhhhhbbbbbehhhhhhh

T.- ya ha empezado el caos T-T,muy bien kouji,describenos tu pasado…¬¬

K.-bueno pues yoooo yoooo yoooooo aún no he recibido el abrazo del oso!

Izu.- ¬¬

T.- tu pasado kouji, nos tus sentimientos asesinos!O.o

K.- pues erase una vez kaminaba un kouji solitario…

T.-muajajaja,el chaval cuenta su vida como un cuento jajajja

Izu.- calla y dejalo seguir-voz golum

T.- vale vale no te enfades ,

K.-ese kouji solitario caminaba x Irak…

Izu.-has ido a irak?y no sufrist un atentado?(pobre mi koujito ovejita)

K.-muajajajaja NOOOOOOOo, como decia caminaba y se me dio por entrar en un bar k tenia muy buena pinta, ponia Al qaeda en árabe, pero km yo no se árabe, entendí k ponía : Digiviajes baratitos

T.-jajajjajajajaj

K.-¬¬, pues entré y dije yo ser llanero solitario, ke digo lobo solitario y me dijeron: primo de Bin Laden adelante adelante!.

Izu.-kon los ojos huevo k tienes te habrán tomao xun maricon

K.- y pase a formar parte de Bin Ladéennos company

T.- k chulo y k traficabais osos?

K.- siiiiiiiii muajajaja, era nuestro alimento muajajaja-cara de asesino demente

Izu.-behhhhhhhhhbehhhhhhhh

T.-sálvese ken pueda!

K.- después de eso, un grupo de árabes y yo viajamos en un avión, k iba a new york,nos llevamos oso con salchichas y puré de patatas para el camino-babeando con solo pensarlo

T.-Asesino de osooooooooossssssss!pos niño malo,ahora te kedas sin el abrazo del oso!

K.- T.T nooooooooooooo,takuyaaaaaaaaa noooooooo,noooooo me hagas estoooooooooo a miiiiiiiiii-llorando

Izu.- ¬¬ de llanero solitario tu no tienes nada marikita

K.-¬¬tengo mucho niñata, esk tu solo los ves xlas pelis, yo soy el original , yo soy :he aki el lobo k deboran los hombres, de la alianza d los llaneros, devoráremos y comeremos!-en plan Jesucrist en la última cena muajaja(no os ofendais)

T.- osea k te comen a ti!

Izu.- es verdad

K.-izumi ;) es k no tengo buen sabor?-todo cachas el tio

Izu.- no la verdad no

K.-(xlos suelos), seguiré kontando mi historia, habia kedado enmi plato favorito o…

T.-oso con salchichas y puré de patatas, ya lo sabemos ¬¬

K.- algún día te haré probarlo!pues comimos una salchicha, peeeeeeerooooo,nos dimos cuenta de k no era eso era UNA UNA UNA….

Izu.-(o.O)UnnAAAAAAAAAAAA?

K.- pos una banana

T.-, ni ke fuesen iguales o.o,mira k hay k tener cerebro d moska

K.-,después el puré de patatas era cakita de gaviota--

Izu.- T.T k askoooooooooooooooooooo

K.- y nos cabreamos de k la comida fuese una mierda y le metimos unas bombas a la cabeza del oso y muajajajajja ya sabeis el final,ppuré de patatas torres gemelas.

T.- asesinoooooooo! Te denunciréeeeeeeeeee

K.-lonely i´m mr lonely i have …

Izu.- koujiiiitoooo miooooo behhhhhhhhh behhhhh,yo estaré a tu lado hasta k golum nos separé

K.-y espero k eso sea hoy..

T.-a fin de contas ¬¬ te declaras culpable como autor de explotación de cabezas de osos?

K.-los osos se las buscaron muajajajja¬¬en ocasiones ….veo osos descabezados…

Izu.-te pareces a mi T.T,he hecho mi trabajo…

T.-tu historia es penosa prefiero las personalidades de izu¬¬

K.-(cara loco)pues entonceeeeeeeees…………

T.-?

K.-mataréeeeeeeee a tu ossssssssoooooooooooooo-

T.- no lo permitiré, no..oo..oo, oso y yo…hicimos una promesa…

Izu.-tu oso habla?

T.-nunka..nunka..permitiría k lo cocinaran como patatas fritasssss..…buaaaaaaaahhhhh…seria un deshonor komoooooo osooooooooo buahhhhhhhhh T.T, solo se cocinan a fuego lento en el horno:) 

K.-no te preocupes, lo hornearé en un rico pastellllllll!

T.-(florecitas paisaje)ooooooohhhhhh Koujiiiiiiiii,nunca nadie hizo algo tannnnnnn bonito xmi!

Izu.- soooooois tannnnnnnnn tiernossssssss k poteoooooooooooo-voz ultra golum(xd)

T.-(llorando)venid mañana y hornearemos el pastel juntos, y después hablaremos de vuestro futuro en el manicomio….

K.-no te preocupes, siempre nos kedará paris!ke digo tu casa!

Izu.- al infinito y al coche(tirandose por la ventana con kouji a cuestas)…

T.-(en una esquina de su consulta sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas) pobre..pobre..citooo..de..mi..,pobre..citoo de mii…-stá todo traumado o.o

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wENO,este está asi asi,no tenía mucha inspiración jejeje, gracias por vuestros reviews xicas!Sta algo mal, xk se me va la pinza con esto jejeje

Acepto criticas, quejas, etc. . Si kereis comentar algo agregarme a . 


End file.
